


This song is not about a Boy

by swk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swk/pseuds/swk
Summary: Социальные сети. Чонин. И Кёнсу, играющийся в сталкера.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 3





	This song is not about a Boy

**Author's Note:**

> ВЫ ВИДЕЛИ ЭТОТ ВИ-АПП ГДЕ ЧОНИН В РУБАШКЕ И ШОРТИКАХ И ВЕСЬ ТАКОЙ КОТЕНОК?  
> Я ОТКАЗЫВАЮЗЬ ЖИТЬ НА ЭТОЙ ПЛАНЕТЕ, ПОКА ЕСТЬ ТАКОЙ ЧОНИН ПРОСТО ЗАЧЕМ МЫ ВСЕ ТУТ  
> /плачет в углу/

Кёнсу держит телефон крепко-крепко, потому что руки мокрые и немного дрожат, и в прошлый раз он выронил его на асфальт. Удивительным образом телефон уцелел, но не психика Кёнсу, и теперь он не может избавиться от мысли, что в следующий раз телефон вылетит в окно или в унитаз.

Кёнсу сглатывает слюну.  
 **Kkamjong@doglover94**  
Через пять минут в эфире! Вы готовы? Я очень волнуюсь.

О, как бы описать, как волнуется Кёнсу. И хотя это уже 10 его эфир — эфир, где он пялится в экран во все глаза и изредка вытирает слюну — он все равно трепещет как малолетняя девочка-фанатка. Каждый чертов раз.  
Сказать кому, как Кёнсу проводит свои вечера — не поверят. Хотя, кому он врет, поверят, потому что общительнее Кёнсу только гора Фудзи. И, кажется, его друзья уже давно подозревают, что он общается с вещами в квартире. Но все равно. О том, что Кёнсу отслеживает какого-то неизвестного паренька в сети, не знает никто.

Кёнсу и сам не знал об этом пареньке до поры до времени. А потом твиттер, любимый и надоедливый, вылез с рекомендациями, и дьявол дернул Кёнсу перейти. Он даже ничего интересного в аккаунте не обнаружил! Все, что там было — самые что ни наесть глупые твиты в духе «Я поел, еда матушки лучшая!», «Идем гулять с Монгу, как жаль, что видимся так редко», «Вы все такие милые и я вас так люблю!»  
Простите, кто вообще любит людей из интернета? Кёнсу понимает любить персонажей из сериала, но людей из твиттера? И он почти закрыл вкладку, а потом пролистал еще немного и попал на фотографию. Перешел в раздел медиа, промотал фотографии, видео и гифки.  
И остался жить навсегда под аккаунтом с удивительным юзер неймом Kkamjong@doglover94. И подписался, и поставил красные сердечки под каждый твит с фотографией. Все равно там, таких как он, было больше двух сотен. И это приятно успокаивало. И давало площадку для слежки.  
Чем Кёнсу, разумеется, успешно и воспользовался.

Именно поэтому Кёнсу сейчас сидит, мнет телефон в руках и ждет, когда начнется эфир в Перископе. Еще месяц назад он подписался на аккаунт в твиттере, теперь смотрит прямые трансляции, а что дальше? Кёнсу начнет скупать фан-стафф? А если такого нет — делать сам? Можно начать с брелочков с губами этого паренька. Потом перейти на закладки с фото в полный рост и закончить какой-нибудь видео подборкой. О да, Кёнсу такое сделать способен. Но знать об этом, опять же, никому не обязательно.  
Мысли о том, какой материал лучше брать на брелоки обрывается на середине, когда на экране появляется знакомое, красивое и — влажная мечта — желанное лицо. Кёнсу всасывает воздух сквозь нос со звуком пылесоса и утыкается в экран.  
— Привет, — парень машет рукой перед экраном. И смеется. Смех у него такой звонкий и очаровательный, что Кёнсу обычно дышать перестает. — Давно я с вами не разговаривал, да? Просто жизнь полна забот и хлопот, не успевал все дойти. Хотя, если вы читаете мой твиттер, то знаете, что я готовлюсь к переезду.  
Кёнсу кивает, как дурачок, хотя его не видят — что хорошо — и только готовит пальцы писать комментарии. Он читал что-то о переезде, и насколько понял, происходит это по странным причинам и очень хаотично.  
— Так вот, я собираю вещи, видите, — парень поднимает руку над головой и показывает комнату, заваленную коробками, а затем возвращает телефон к себе. Все, что успевает заметить Кёнсу — спортивные серые штаны и просторную черную футболку. — И просто не знаю, как уместить все и перевезти. Серьезно, ребята, никогда не ругайтесь с владелицей квартиры, иначе вас выгонят за пару дней буквально.  
И снова этот смех, от которого у Кёнсу живот скручивает и губы в трубочку вытягиваются. Он без очков и в телефон приходится буквально тыкаться носом, но ничего страшного. Чем ближе — тем лучше.  
Когда парень делает паузу, Кёнсу быстрее начинает строчить свое любимое и самое заветное сообщение: «Как тебя зовут». И, как и обычно, получает свой нелюбимый ответ.  
— Вы снова спрашиваете, как меня зовут, а я снова говорю, что это секрет, — пальцы зарываются в пепельные лохматые волосы, и Кёнсу моментально делает скриншот, — потому что то, что у нас с вами, это мой маленький секрет. Это мой тайный мир, и я не хочу, чтобы он соприкасался с миром реальным, поэтому давайте оставим все, как есть? Можете называть меня Камджон или Любитель собак. Или вообще, как душе угодно.  
Если бы Кёнсу делал все, что душе угодно, этот Камджон уже нависал бы над ним, а сам Кёнсу бы стонал и раздвигал ноги. И плевать, как, Кёнсу бы нашел его.  
Но это все фантазии не очень успешного по жизни человека, поэтому Кёнсу вздыхает, выходит из приложения — все равно Камджон уже прощается — и думает, что надо бы сходить в супермаркет. Пак Чанёль из квартиры 10 обещался зайти в гости на пиво. Кёнсу его, конечно, не звал, но.

— Вот хорошо тебе, — Чанёль срыгивает, как ковбои в вестернах, и тычет в Кёнсу пальцем, — не работаешь, не учишься, сидишь дома, так еще и деньги получаешь.  
— Прости, что? — Кёнсу смотрит на Чанёля внимательно и с намеком, в надежде, что дойдет. Не доходит.  
— Ничего. Все, что ты делаешь, это сдаешь квартиры и собираешь за них дань. Я тоже так хочу! А тут ходи в этот офис, улыбайся, документы сортируй.  
Кёнсу вырывает неоткрытую банку пива из рук Чанёля и врезает ею по русой макушке. С усилием.  
— Так не ходи. Разве я виноват, что моя бабушка умерла и оставила мне целый дом, чтобы я следил за ним? Или ты хочешь сказать, что мне нравится класть свою молодость на алтарь домоправителя? Всю жизнь мечтал заселять и выселять людей из квартир, бегать по каждому звонку, а еще воевать за своевременную квартплату. Родители выбрали меня жертвенным ягненком и оставили прозябать тут.  
— Но тебе это нравится! Ты ведь хикка!  
И тут не поспоришь, поэтому Кёнсу вздыхает и возвращает Чанёлю банку пива.  
— Ну, что есть, того не отнять, — сдаётся он, делая глоток и жмурясь.

Засыпает Кёнсу только после того, как проверит лишние десять раз твиттер. Понятно из-за кого.  
 **Kkamjong@doglover94**  
Было весело с вами пообщаться!  
Кёнсу улыбается и одаряет твит красным сердечком. Если что, он может и собственное сердце Камджону подарить, пусть только попросит. Но Камджон в этот раз на написанном не останавливается.  
 **Kkamjong@doglover94**  
И у меня есть один вопрос? Может быть, кто-нибудь из вас знает недорогие апартаменты не в центре города, но с удобным транспортом? ^^  
 **Kkamjong@doglover94**  
Город Сеул. Буду премного благодарен.  
От концентрации Кёнсу прокусывает губу и капает кровью на белую пижамную майку. Замечательно, хуже может быть только то, что он собирается сделать дальше.  
Ведь его профиль — там нет ни имени, ни локации. Только пара ретвитов Дискавери и Нэшенал Джеографик. А еще у Кёнсу пустует квартира номер 7, и только поэтому — все ради бизнеса — он пишет личное сообщение.  
 **_@_do_it**  
Тебе подойдет двадцать минут от центра на метро? Если да, то позвони по номеру ххх-ххххххххх.  
 **Kkamjong@doglover94**  
Если это действительно так, то это просто идеально! Огромное спасибо, обязательно позвоню завтра. Спасибо еще раз <3

Кёнсу скриншотит экран несколько раз — а вдруг не сохранится — и сохраняет скрин на компьютере. Он написал этому Камджону, и предложил собственную квартиру — одну из, в смысле. И тот согласился, и поблагодарил, и прислал сердечко. Сердечко!  
Плевать на губу, прокушенную и кровь на футболке, Кёнсу не встанет с кровати, потому что волшебство разрушится. Он будет прижимать телефон и спать, и видеть сладкие сны.  
Потому что Кёнсу вот такой вот жалкий обитатель вселенной, который тащится по неизвестным красивым парням из интернета.

Когда на следующее утро телефон, крепко похороненный под животом, будит музыкой Эфэкс, Кёнсу не сразу понимает. Он слепо пялится на экран и видит только неизвестный номер, и отвечает на звонок без задней мысли.  
— Алло?  
— Здравствуйте. А вы сдаете квартиру? Я туда попал?  
Голос настолько знакомый, что Кёнсу чувствует себя Ньютоном, которому на голову упало яблоко. Он подскакивает и падает на пол. Но храбро сдерживает стоны.  
— Да-да, мы сдаем апартаменты. Кухня общая с гостиной, спальня, туалет, кладовая. Все в хорошем отремонтированном состоянии. Плата каждый месяц, коммунальные услуги за нами.  
— И какова сумма?  
Кёнсу снова жует больную и губу и думает, как бы ответить так, чтобы раз и навсегда поселить этого Камджона в квартире номер 7.  
— Договорная, приезжайте, посмотрите и обсудим.  
— Э? — на том конце слышится недоверие, и Кёнсу едва не пробивает головой стену. — А это не обман?  
— Нет, нет! Просто, честно говоря, это единственная свободная квартира, и мы готовы уступить в цене. Когда вас ждать?  
— А через два часа будет нормально?  
— Конечно, я сброшу вам адрес сообщением.

Телефон падает на пол, когда Кёнсу печатает сообщение с адресом, но он делает этот подвиг, прежде чем выскочить из спальни и начать паниковать. Через два часа его — эротическая и не очень — мечта, то есть, парень его мечты, приедет, чтобы посмотреть квартиру и, возможно, остаться в ней жить. И если Кёнсу не убедит его на это — он себя возненавидит.  
Разумеется, первым делом он проверяет социальные сети.  
 **Kkamjong@doglover94**  
Еду смотреть новую квартиру, пожелайте мне удачи:О

Кёнсу желает удачи себе и уносится проверять квартиру для Камджона, но она в таком состоянии, в каком и была — в идеальном. В плане досмотра и ухода Кёнсу нет равных, именно поэтому родители и спихнули на него этот семейный бизнес, в то время как сами счастливо занимаются фермой за городом.  
Помимо квартиры номер семь, Кёнсу до блеска вылизывает и собственную квартиру, и еще совсем немного — самого себя. Он даже вспоминает, что, кроме спортивок, еще можно носить джинсы. И находит голубенькую рубашку в клеточку еще со времени школы. Если не застегивать и поверх белой футболки, выглядит она даже почти достойно.  
Он как раз читает очередное дурацкое сообщение от Пак Чанёля, когда в дверь звонят.  
И если у Кёнсу дрожат руки, то только потому, что он давно не пил.  
— Здравствуйте, я — Ким Чонин, и это я вам звонил по поводу квартиры, можно ее посмотреть?  
Кажется, Кёнсу что-то мычит. По крайней мере, должен мычать. Не может же он стоять и пялиться на Камджона, который на самом деле Ким Чонин. Не может пялиться на то, какой тот красивый в жизни — высокий, стройный, подтянутый, пышущий жизнью и обаянием. Слегка взъерошенные, но уложенные пепельные волосы, мягкого темного цвета кожа, блестящие карие глаза и губы, о которых только мечтать. Кёнсу настолько подвисает на лице, что только через мгновение замечает волшебный розовый свитер и светлые джинсы.  
Кёнсу потерян.  
— Эм, с вами все в порядке? — Чонин неловко улыбается и топчется на пороге, и Кёнсу оживает только каким-то чудом. И кланяется так много, пока очки чуть не теряет.  
— Да-да, извините, немного сонный.  
— Ох, мне не стоило так рано…  
— Нет-нет. Что вы! Давайте пройдем!  
Кёнсу даже не закрывает квартиру, а уже ведет Чонина за собой, не оборачиваясь, но ясно чувствуя чужой внимательный взгляд.  
— У вас тут красиво, столько цветов во дворике, — начинает Чонин и Кёнсу не может скрыть улыбки.  
— Да, это мое маленькое хобби, чтобы жильцам было приятно просыпаться по утрам и видеть такую картину. Жить вы будете прямо надо мной. Вот, проходите.

Возможная квартира Чонина действительно прямо над Кёнсу, вот только она меньше, но не менее уютная. Чонин вежливо кланяется, разувается и входит, не стесняясь открывать рот от удивления. Гордость расцветает внутри, потому что ремонт всех квартир — заслуга Кёнсу и только его. Он все продумал, он купил, и он нанял. И когда жильцы говорят ему, что квартиры уютные и домашние, Кёнсу почти готов расплакаться.  
Чонин обходит комнаты по несколько раз, заглядывает во все углы и, кажется, едва не подпрыгивает на месте. А потом поворачивается и смотрит на Кёнсу с горящими глазами, как смотрят дети, которые хотят выторговать у родителей подарок.  
— Сколько, сколько, сколько вы за нее хотите?  
И не был Кёнсу никогда улыбчивым парнем, но в этот раз смех сдержать не может. Приходится прикрыть рот рукой и смущенно отвернуться. И только когда успокаивается, Кёнсу называет примерную цену. Чонин действительно подпрыгивает.  
— Я согласен! Согласен! Давайте заключать договор. А когда я могу сюда вселиться? А предоплата нужна?  
Кёнсу снова не сдерживает смеха.  
— Договор сейчас принесу, вселиться можешь хоть сегодня, предоплата нужна за месяц вперед. Устраивает?  
— Даже если бы не устраивало, я бы согласился, — Чонин смущенно чешет шею, — я влюбился. Это намного лучше того, что у меня было.  
Разумеется, Чонин влюбился в квартиру, не в Кёнсу. Но эта мысль ускользает, оставляя только выборочную информацию, и Кёнсу от счастья едва не падает, когда ищет нужные бумажки и ручку. Сердце бьется быстро, и совершенно дурацкая улыбка не хочет слезать с лица.  
Когда все документы подписаны и Чонин уезжает, Кёнсу впадает в оцепенение и выпадает из него только когда Чанёль, как и обычно, орет с порога как он задолбался.

**Kkamjong@doglover94**  
Давно у меня не было таких везучих дней! Во всех смыслах;А;  
Кёнсу действует по старой программе — лайкнуть, заскриншотить и сохранить в десяти экземплярах.

На самом деле то, что Камджо, он же Ким Чонин, — и Кёнсу теперь знает имя — живет наверху, ничего не значит. В последний раз они разговаривали, нормально разговаривали, когда Чонин въезжал и Кёнсу благородно помогал перенести вещи. Потом — только вежливые «доброе утро» и «добрый вечер». И Кёнсу этим совсем немного озабочен, потому что не так его мечты строились.  
В его мечтах Чонин уже во всю живет в его квартире, спит в его кровати и целует его по утрам, обедам и вечерам. В реальности, Кёнсу видится с Чанёлем, которого мог бы и не видеть лишний раз.

И именно в такой день, когда Кёнсу со страданием на лице ожидает приход Чанёля, Чонин решает совершить первый эфир в Перископе за последний месяц.  
 **Kkamjong@doglover94**  
Мы так давно не виделись! Поспешите увидеть мою новую квартиру!  
Кёнсу видел новую квартиру, но Перископ включить тоже спешит, потому что Чонина мало не бывает. Он быстро пишет Чанёлю сообщение, чтобы тот не смел приходить в ближайшие полчаса и снова возвращается к приложению. На экране Чонин, который сидит на диване, а телефон, вестимо, закреплен на чем-то вдалеке.  
У Чонина волосы мокрые, только начинающие высыхать, рубашка в клеточку и светлые шорты.  
У Кёнсу немного инфаркт.  
После душа, в такой удобной одежде, со сладкой улыбкой, Чонин кажется самым очаровательным созданием на земле, и Кёнсу готов захныкать. Потому что это вот очаровательное создание прямо над ним, поднимись по лестнице и постучи в дверь. Но Кёнсу кусает губу и смотрит на экран телефона уставшими глазами.  
— Как у вас дела? — Чонин наклоняет голову, взгляд сущей кокетки. — У меня замечательно! Мне кажется, с переездом сюда в моей жизни началась светлая полоса. На работе все хорошо, у родителей все замечательно, я полностью и бесповоротно влюблен в свою квартиру и просто влюблен.  
Кёнсу роняет телефон, по экрану идет трещина, но он работает. И лучше бы сломался, пока Кёнсу его сам не сломал.  
— Что вы пишите? Кто она? О, этот человек замечательный. Такой милый и добрый. Вот только я пока не готов с ним сблизиться, я ведь, знаете, стеснительный. Это с вами так общаюсь, потому что вы не знаете, кто я.  
— Не знаете, конечно, — бурчит Кёнсу и думает, что сегодня с Чанёлем они будут пить долго и нудно.

Чонин завершает эфир, но Кёнсу уже все равно. Он чернее беззвездной ночи и искренне желает Чонину съехать — на самом деле нет, но надо остудиться.  
Кёнсу настолько зациклен на хмуром настроении, что выходит из квартиры, опирается на перила и орет так, что аж в ушах звенит.  
— Пак Чанёль! Сколько тебя ждать можно, ты недалекий или совсем близкий? Быстро спускайся сюда со всеми запасами пива, которые у тебя есть!  
Разумеется, из квартир выглядывают все, кроме Чанёля. Чонин смотрит удивленными глазами и светит голыми коленками, и, кажется, хочет еще что-то сказать, но Кёнсу совсем перемыкает.  
— Пак Чанёль! Или ты тут, или я выкидываю тебя нахер из квартиры, ты должен мне семьдесят тысяч вон!  
Через мгновение Кёнсу смотрит на ящик пива и думает, что, возможно, крушение корабля мечты можно пережить.

Когда надо забыться, Пак Чанёль — отличная компания. И Кёнсу, когда грустный, компания тоже хорошая. За стадией злобы приходит стадия спокойствия и упадка сил. Поэтому Кёнсу вяло улыбается шуткам Чанёля, послушно выслушивает еще более тупые шутки и медленно потягивает пиво.  
Он успевает приложиться только ко второй бутылке, когда в дверь стучат. Чанёль удивленно кивает, намекая, кто тут хозяин. И Кёнсу в очередной раз тяжело вздыхает.  
— Да?  
На пороге стоит Чонин, все так же одетый, но с высохшими волосами. Кёнсу хочется закрыть дверь прямо в лицо, но он слишком подавлен.  
— Тут такое дело. В моей розетке что-то взорвалось, завоняло, и, в общем, я не думаю, что она работает, а это самая удобная розетка у кровати?  
Чонин выглядит как нашкодивший щенок и, просто, что надо было сделать, чтобы розетка взорвалась? Но это не в компетенции Кёнсу. Он может разве что себя током ударить или Чонина.  
Кёнсу кажется, что, если он еще раз вяло вздохнет, Чанёль его повесит, поэтому он разводит руками и смотрит на Чонина снизу вверх.  
— Ладно, есть у нас тут студент-инженер в 4 комнате. Не уверен точно насчет его специальности, но он инженер, они могут все. Пойдем. Или посидишь с Чанёлем?  
Чонин заглядывает в квартиру и как-то быстро отворачивается, снова смотря на Кёнсу глазами щенка.  
— Можно с тобой?  
Кёнсу только вздыхает. Повесить его Чанёль не успевает.

— О Сехун, я знаю, что ты дома, даже если у тебя выключен свет. Меня не обманешь. Ты не выходишь из дома, задрот. Открывай или я открою своим ключом.  
— Ты тоже задрот! — слышится из-за двери сквозь череду шумов. — Кто бы говорил. Ты просто свет включенным держишь.  
— Ага-ага, — Кёнсу отмахивается, даже не вслушивается, и открывает дверь с ноги, стоит только замку повернуться. — Задолженность уменьшить хочешь?  
— На сколько?  
— На пять тысяч.  
Сехун стоит на пороге и хмурится, но Кёнсу плевать. Он хочет вернуться к пиву.  
— Так мало?  
— Ты забыл, что я могу и цены повысить? И припомнить, сколько ты мне помимо квартплаты должен?  
— Ой все, — Сехун цепляет очки и выходит из квартиры, возвышаясь. Кёнсу чувствует себя впадиной рядом с Чонином и Сехуном. Настроение портится еще больше. — Чего надо?  
— Там, розетка, это.  
Чонин такой многословный, что Кёнсу чувствует себя Сократом, когда объясняет Сехуну ситуацию и что от него надо. Сехун счастливым не выглядит, но только хмурится и соглашается. Они у Кёнсу тут все под каблуком.  
— Окей, дайте мне часа пол, только над душой не стойте.  
— Да пожалуйста, — Кёнсу поворачивается к Чонину. — Пива не хочешь?

Когда они возвращаются в квартиру Кёнсу, Чанёль уже спит на полу, растянувшись. Храпит и издает мерзкие звуки. Кёнсу укатывает его к стенке, а сам предлагает присесть Чонину.  
Чонин ведет себя неловко и напугано. Постоянно вжимает голову в шею, улыбается смущенно и, кажется, готов извиняться за каждый вдох.  
— Успокойся, — Кёнсу машет рукой и достает новые бутылки с пивом. — Тут все свои. Скоро привыкнешь. Вот Чанёль у нас живет в комнате десятой, Сехун в четвертой, в первой живет парочка, но они сейчас в медовом месяце. Потом, кто там еще. Ах да, есть у нас еще учительница, пенсионер — очаровательный мужчина, кстати, Чунмёном зовут, два друга — подозреваю, что они геи, мать с дочкой, и отец с сыном.  
— И ты со всеми дружишь? — Чонин осторожно отхлебывает пива и смотрит внимательно.  
— Общаться приходиться со всеми. И я придерживаюсь политики, что если не получается дружить с этими людьми, то жить они тоже не смогут в этом доме. Чаще так и получается.  
Чонин держит спину ровно и водит пальцем по горлышку бутылки.  
— А со мной у тебя получается дружить? — темная кожа Чонина кажется еще темнее обычного, особенно на щеках, и Кёнсу устало трет глаза.  
— А почему нет? — конечно, не получается. Чонина Кёнсу хочет не другом, а в других, более интимных ролях.  
— Просто мы не много общались, и я не общительный…  
— То же самое могу сказать о себе. Как и могу сказать, что если хочешь поговорить, всегда можешь зайти. В любом случае, 20 часов в день я провожу в этой квартире.  
— А остальные четыре?  
— Пытаюсь убить Чанёля и выращиваю цветочки.  
Чонин хохочет смехом еще более красивым, чем обычно показывает в эфире. Кёнсу завороженно следит за тем, как блестят зубы, как глаза превращаются в щелочки, как морщинки расползаются по скулам; следит и не может сдержать мягкой улыбки в ответ.  
— Ты мне нравишься, Кёнсу, — говорит на придыхании Чонин, и Кёнсу только отмахивается, улыбаясь.  
— Да-да, ты мне тоже.  
Чонин замирает и недовольно куксится, открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не успевает.  
— Все, понятия не имею, что он такое вставил в несчастную розетку, но советую это больше не вставлять. Я теперь свободен?  
— Можешь залазить обратно в землю, червь, — Кёнсу кидает Сехуну в руки пачку чипсов — все равно ее Чанёль купил — и салютует. С уходом Сехуна начинает собираться и Чонин.  
— Наверное, мне пора. Извини, пожалуйста, за хлопоты. И спасибо за помощь. И за пиво. И за время проведенное. Я пойду?  
Чонин стоит на пороге, и мнется. И снова этот взгляд брошенного щеночка. Кёнсу так хочется поцеловать его, но он не может. Поэтому только кладет руку на плечо, и проводит по спине. А затем закрывает дверь.

Кёнсу выпивает еще две бутылки пива, но не пьянеет, и это так обидно. Чанёль храпит у стенки, прямо на полу, а у Кёнсу бессонница, и ему до жути обидно. Самое время проверить твиттер.  
 **Kkamjong@doglover94**  
Сегодня говорил с человеком, который мне нравится.  
 **Kkamjong@doglover94**  
Думал, умру от волнения тттт  
 **Kkamjong@doglover94**  
У него такая красивая улыбка!  
Да, это он. Я — гей, можете отписываться.  
 **Kkamjong@doglover94**  
Я завалю вашу ленту сопливыми сообщениями, но я сейчас так счастлив.  
 **Kkamjong@doglover94**  
Помимо улыбки, у него очень красивые глаза! Такие большие! Он ниже меня!  
 **Kkamjong@doglover94**  
А еще он так стреляет этими глазами! Все его боятся! Но не я :)  
 **Kkamjong@doglover94**  
И он сегодня позвал меня к себе. Мы пили пиво и разговаривали. Он смеялся, а я пялился.  
 **Kkamjong@doglover94**  
А потом я сказал ему, что он мне нравится >_<  
 **Kkamjong@doglover94**  
Кажется, он не понял, что я имел в виду. Но ничего, во второй раз я буду храбрее ^^  
 **Kkamjong@doglover94**  
Пожелайте мне удачи! И сами ложитесь спать! Спокойной ночи!

Количество восклицательных знаков протыкает Кёнсу сердце. На самом деле, нет. Сообщения, написанные Чонином, протыкают Кёнсу сердце. Он мог бы быть дураком и подумать, что Чонин имел в виду Чанёля. Но, прости Чанёль, красивые глаза и грозное поведение тут только у него, Кёнсу.  
И он нравится Чонину. И этот Чонин, как последняя девуля-фанатка разболтал все твиттеру. А их личную жизнь он тоже будет описывать в твиттере в деталях? А секс у них будет на Перископ?  
Впрочем, если с Чонином — то хоть на БиБиСи Ньюз. Чтобы все знали, чей Чонин, в кого Чонин влюблен.  
Эмоций столько, что надо запить. Обязательно. Например, водкой из холодильника.

Если бы похмельем можно было убивать — Кёнсу бы уже умер. Ему так плохо, что он хочет хныкать и кататься по полу. И чтобы мама пришла и по голове погладила. Но он один, совсем один. Чанёль уже проснулся и укатился в собственную квартиру, а Кёнсу совсем один-одинешенек, лежит и страдает. Думает, блевать ему или сначала твиттер проверить.  
До твиттера дойти он не успевает. В квартире над ним начинает звучать музыка. Начинает греметь музыка, и желание Кёнсу сдохнуть увеличивается с волшебной невиданной миру прогрессией. Музыка такая громкая, а кроме нее еще слышатся передвижения, что за такое впору сажать. Но на часах 10 часов утра — все нормальные создания уже встали и разошлись по делам. И Кёнсу просто не вправе сажать Чонина за чертову музыку, выбивающую желание жизнь из груди.  
Твиттер сначала, блевать в унитаз потом, думать, что делать с Чонином — напоследок.  
 **Kkamjong@doglover94**  
Доброе утро! Настроение замечательное!  
 **Kkamjong@doglover94**  
А песня сегодняшнего утра — это The Lonely Island — Dick In A Box (feat Justin Timberlake)  
 **Kkamjong@doglover94**  
Обязательно послушайте ее!

О да, Кёнсу слышит ее, когда ползет в ванную. Когда стоит на коленях и опорожняет желудок. Слышит даже, когда чистит зубы. Эта песня стоит на повторении и не меняется вот уже тридцать минут. Третий раз Кёнсу блюет, потому что его просто-напросто тошнит от этой песни.  
Когда ему, наконец, легчает, он падает на диван и гуглит перевод песни. Читает внимательно, читает еще раз, и ухмыляется. Песня все еще звучит, а Кёнсу открывает приложение твиттера.  
 **Kkamjong@doglover94**  
Я понимаю, насколько двусмысленна песня, но разве не в этом весь вкус?  
Кёнсу набирает быстрее чем моргает. Ответ.  
 **_@_do_it**  
Конечно, в этом. Можешь спуститься ко мне и рассказать о всех ее смыслах.  
 **_@_do_it**  
Только песню выключи, умоляю, голова болит.  
 **_@_do_it**  
И dick in a box не забудь. Он выбьет тебе отличную скидку на квартплату за месяц. А может и на несколько.


End file.
